


Flat Surfaces

by elletromil



Series: Flufftober [8]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Ficlet, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-28 00:24:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20957405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elletromil/pseuds/elletromil
Summary: Roxy is taking Gazelle on a vacation at her family's summer house.





	Flat Surfaces

**Author's Note:**

  * For [solrosan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/solrosan/gifts).

> Prompt today was 'childhood'

Even if Roxy barely brushes her arm, Gazelle comes awake at once. Old habits die hard and even if Gazelle trust her enough to fall asleep when she is nearby, she doesn't think she'll ever changed enough to not startle to complete alertness as soon as she starts waking up.

And at least now, her first instinct isn't to fight when she doesn't recognize her surroundings. As long as Roxy is nearby anyway.

"We're here." It's one thing Gazelle always liked about her, how straightforward she is with everything, never wasting time on things that don't matter or cannot be changed. Some would have apologized to wake her up or offer some other kind of boring societal nicety, as if there was any other action they could have taken at that point.

But considering they're now in parked and based on Roxy's comment, they've finally reached their mystery destination and it would have been useless to let Gazelle continue to sleep.

"Can I know where 'here' is now?"

In the darkness of the night, any light from the moon and the stars hidden by the trees, it's hard to make out any details. The vague shape of a building not so far, but that's pretty much it, until Roxy starts the car again so that their surroundings are illuminated by the headlights.

"Welcome to my family summer house," she makes a grand gesture with her hands and Gazelle would make fun of her, but right now she is too busy staring at the house.

Compared to Kingsman manor, it would seem rather quaint. To the very few cabins she's stayed at whenever her family could afford a vacation, it's a fucking mansion.

"This is where you spent your summer as a child?" She feels the familiar envy boils in her veins, but she knows better than to let it take hold of her now. And no matter the privileges Roxy's got, she knows that her life has been far from being a dream.

Something that is further confirmed when she shakes her head with a dark chuckle. "Nope. O was usually sent off to camps or to visit old aunts. Anything so that my parents could have their peace after having sent me to boarding school the rest of the year."

Not for the first time, Gazelle feels the urge to find Roxy's parents and hurt them. A rather useless urge since they've been dead for some years now. Maybe when she dies herself and goes to hell for all her sins, she'll have a chance.

"It's actually the first time I've been here since I inherited," she continues, something tentative creeping into her voice, as if she is suddenly doubting herself. "Thought you'd like it."

Gazelle makes sure to meet Roxy's gaze when she inevitably glances her way. Then she reaches for her hand and link their fingers together.

"If the inside is anything like the outside, I think it's safe to assume that I will." Roxy smiles and something in her seems to uncoil at the reassurance. "But do you know how to make sure I'll really like it?"

Roxy raises an eyebrow at her and shakes her head, not sure where this is going.

Gazelle grins and leans into her so she can whisper directly into her girlfriend's ear.

"If we fucked on every flat surface in there."

Roxy cutely giggles snort in delighted outrage, no doubt thinking how her parents would have  _ hated _ it and Gazelle smiles gets even more wolfish.

Yep, this is going to be a great vacation.


End file.
